Teach Me
by strong man
Summary: Dobo is just learning about sex, but Shen thinks that he could spare the Pit Master the details, but when the Doberman takes it too far, his best friend would have to calm him down thus creating another lesson.


**This is my _first story of Thundercats._**

 ** _Description: I remember seeing this show, but not the 2011 version so I'm gonna watch it if I have time. We all can agree that Dobo is one sexy beast._**

 _ **Pairings: **_Panthro/Dodo/Shen **(Slash)**

 _ **Rated:**_ M

Dobo was walking around his library tying to find some information about fighting not only for the sake of justice, but for the sake of love cause he never bothered with romantic relationships, didn't even know that they existed.

"Hmmm, I wonder about this" He stroked his chin while looking all questionable until a voice came from the shadows, making the dog pull out his weapon. "Show yourself" He growling as he got into his stance.

Slowly stepping out on the darkness was the Jackal, Shen But He was bare naked. "Shen, How the hell did you get into my underground home? He asked, but he ignored the question and approached him.

Dodo started to back up until he back was against the wall and that's when Shen pinned his arms up whispered into his ear "I want you to have sex with me" He locked slowly up his cheek.

"This isn't you, something's wrong" He said growling. Shen put his arms down and started up into him armor "don't you wanna know about love? He pushed his body against his.

"Wait, have you been spying on me? Shen cut his off with a finger "don't speak" He felt the Jackal's hand tugging of his long dick which caused him bite. "you always were a tough one" He said after chuckling and patted his other cheek.

It was like Shen had become a totally different dog, he kissed his hard on the lips while his arms were going up and down his sides before groping his balls. "I'm the perfect example of affectional love.

"So, is that why you were getting sexual with me? Dobo asked, but Shen turned around "Maybe I did this all for fun" He smirked. _Note that Jackals are sneaky_. You're joking" Dobo said, seeing through his mind.

"Heh, nothing gets passed you" He said going up the stone steps and laid down in the Doberman's bed then on his back, playing with a tennis ball that was givin to him by one of the Dog Constable.

Dobo sighed "If I do this, do you promise you'll leave me to my studies? He said with a serious face. "Silly, I just wanna spend time with you is all" He tosses the ball and caught it in his mouth.

"Let's just get this over with" He walked over to his bed, up the steps and got a good view of the Jackal's penis "I can't believe I'm about to do this" He laid down with ease and he moaned so softly as he felt his dick landing on Shen's.

"how about you just let me lead you? He asked and put a hand on his back and rubbing down, feeling his nice hard muscles. Dobo figured that this must be the alternative way to learn.

"You like this? He asked. "Well" He turned his head away "what if I'm not into this" Shen whispered in his ear said "Like I said, I'll do all the work "he slowly giving him a second kiss on the neck, up to where he sucked his lower lips

He released until Dobo breathed "Mind if I take over for a bit, I wanna try this private experiment? He rolled over. "Be my guest" Shen look up at his friend and Dobo was wondering how to do first. "You need some help? the Jackal asked.

"No, I think I got it" He looked at him, but he took his time so he moved time faster be pulling the back of his head into a passionate kiss with his tongue included, he pushed it passed his tongue.

Shen was already hard, but it was Dobo who was getting aroused and he didn't have a clue. "Shen, What is this on my penis? He looked down at his junk. He was just learning about his body and how it exposes to sexual tension.

"That's called an erection" Shen explained and showed his, making Dobo feel a certain way and blushed though all he seems to know is anger and frustration plus fear. "You need to learn to adjust like me" He said.

Alas, Dobo did try his hardest and relaxed "Close your eyes" Shen ordered him and he did. The Jackal was more likely seducing him, he went down to his crouch and licked straight up from his dick.

Dobo felt himself getting tensed up, must be his sensitivity cause he grinned his teeth and his body was reacting to the wet substance and it was pleasurable.

he expirenced a love bite from Shen which made his penis stand up. He breathed deeply, trying to concentrate until Shen put both on his pecs.

Dobo moaned and panted leading the Jackal to think that he is getting used to it so he smiled at his accomplishments until he gasped when the Doberman spooned his buttocks.

Shen licked his lips for the second time and said "Now, it seems that you finally got the hang of it and congratulated him until he was gripped by both hands on his shoulders "Time to see what I learned" He pulled him down onto his lips and quickly wrapped his arms and legs around him.

Shen didn't bother to say anything cause he just allowed to the body do the talking. "I couldn't wait to tell Panthro about this" He thought. Dobo was enjoying it so much that he dug his hand into his teacher.

Instantly, the Jackal pulled stay after a Dobo has a released him and walked over to the chair to relax. Dobo had done it, he took it too far, but this was his first time of no longer being a virgin. He felt bad and got on up off of the bed and walked to him, with his ass swaying back'n forth.

* * *

 _ **Dobo is a fighter, not a lover so learning about romance could be good for him.**_

 _ **If you're wondering how**_ ** _Panthro will get to his friend then stay tooned for the next chapter, this story is not gonna be sex themed though, I'm adding drama and complications into the mix_**


End file.
